


Why do people hate?

by Millie333



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Sadness, Songfic, Tell Me Why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Why...?





	Why do people hate?

People hate those who,  
Are different from them,  
And I can't understand it,  
I can't understand it at all...

What if a person,  
Is of another gender?  
What if a person,  
Is of another body build?  
What if a person,  
Is of another skin color?  
What if a person,  
Is of another nationality?  
What if a person,  
Is of another race?

Why do people judge,  
Based on just that?  
Why do people hate,  
Based on just that?

When they don't know,  
The person itself?

Is someone guilty,  
For being born,  
The way they were?

What about their actions?  
What about their deeds?  
Why can't people judge others,  
Based on those things?

Do those mean nothing?!  
Nothing at all?!

People lump everyone together,  
Everyone in a group,  
And say that they are bad,  
And that they are the same,  
Even thought they are not,  
And never were!

Everyone is different,  
Everyone is unique,  
And you can't judge them,  
Just for who they are,  
Just for who they,  
Were born as.


End file.
